The Search For Something More
by The.Beautiful.And.The.Damned
Summary: Jail. Running. Sex. Manslaughter. Suicide. What more could Tree Hill need? The lives of Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Nathan and Brooke could not get any more complicted...
1. Nathan Scott

Nathan crawled out of bed for the third time that day. A crunching noise could be heard as he placed his feet on a half empty packet of potato chips. Screwing his face up he rose from his bed, grabbing his remote and turning his TV off in the process. He stood at the foot of his bed, facing the long mirror strategically placed on the back of his door. The person he saw looking back at him was far from the person he was a year ago. His hair poked up in all directions, dark circles had formed under his eyes and dry blood sat in the cracks in his pale lips. His bare chest was no longer rippled with muscle, and the large scar reaching from his left rib cage to his right hip was the only visible sign of the tragedy that had occurred only a few months ago. Running a hand through his hair he opened his bedroom door and paused, looking across the hallway at the black bedroom door opposite his. The sign on the door reading "Bitch Inside, Back Off" was vibrating as the loud punk rock music surged. Shaking his head he turned to his left and headed downstairs.

The light from the sun hit his face as he entered the bright kitchen. He squinted and continued towards the fridge not even glancing at his father who was sitting at the kitchen bench reading the news paper.

"Afternoon son," Dan Scott smiled, his eyes flicking from the clock on the wall back to the sports section. Nathan didn't respond, taking a carton of juice out of the fridge and removing the lid. "Glad to see you out of bed… finally," his father sneered, as he watched his son scull half a bottle of juice from the carton.

As Nathan lowered the juice carton he gave his father a huge fake grin, turned on his heel and left the kitchen. He bumped into his mother on the way out, who gave him a pat on the shoulder, and a small smile. He continued on his way upstairs, and Deb Scott took a seat across from her husband.

"That was the doctor on the phone," she said, taking the newspaper out of his hands to make sure he was paying attention. "The test results came back, everything is fine. Nathan should be fine to go back to school tomorrow, and his next check up will be in two weeks,"

"Well that's great. We'll start him out on light training—"

"No Dan," his wife cut him off, placing a gentle hand on his knee. "Nothing has changed. You heard what the doctor said. No basketball. Ever. It's the beginning of a new school year, and I would like _both_ of our children to start fresh, with no pressure from you," and with that, she left the room, not wanting to deal with her husbands irrational behavior.

Dan bit back a growl. How could everything go so wrong is just three months? Nathan would have been a Pro if he hadn't been so reckless. The accident had ruined his chance at a professional basketball career, and Dan Scott's very own social status.

And although the police never officially charged Nathan of any crime the residents of Tree Hill didn't want anything to do with a supposed murderer, or his family. As far as they where concerned;

Nathan Scott was driving.

Nathan Scott was speeding.

Nathan Scott was the cause of the crash.

Nathan Scott killed his four best friends.

Nathan Scott would suffer for his crime.

****************************************************************************************************


	2. Brooke Scott

**Hey everyone, Jay here!**

Thank you all so very much for reading my story. The reviews and your comments really do mean the world to me. They make me want to write more. Now, I have received a few reviews that question whether I have actually written this story. The answer is; yes, I have. And yes; it has been posted before, under the name of 'Cait Jade' my former fanfiction account which I abandoned. So yes, it is me, my name is Cait and my middle name is Jade, that is why I call myself "Jay" as a writer now. Because I miserably failed my old fanfiction account and am now trying to make up for it.

Enough babble... please enjoy...

Love always, Jay/Jade/Cait Jade (lol)

* * *

Brooke rolled over and hit her head on her bed-side table. "Shit" she muttered, leaning back, and rolling onto her back. She silently cursed herself for falling asleep. It wasn't like she had anything better to do on a Saturday afternoon. She took a deep breath and looked at her nails. Her black nail polish was beginning to chip, and she hated that. She flung the covers off her body, and swung herself out of bed.

Taking a few steps forward she opened the bottom draw of her dresser, and rummaged around till she found what she was looking for. She then went back to her bed, and positioned her pillows so she was in a comfy position leaning up against her wall. She grabbed her stereo remote off her bed-side table and hit "Play". POD Brooke's 'band of the week' started blasting from her speakers. As she opened her bottle of black nail polish and began to re-apply it, she mimed along to 'Boom'. Not really paying attention to what she was doing, she turned the music up louder and continued to paint her nails. Leaning over her hands, her long black hair got in the way but she just flicked it back.

As the song finished and a new one started Brooke completed painting her fingernails. Looking around her room for something to keep her entertained, she found a few DVD's sprawled across her floor. Her and her brother stayed up late the night before watching them. She could never get bored of horror movies. She spotted '_Wrong Turn'_ on the floor; the only movie they hadn't watched the previous night. As she launched off her bed and onto the floor her door opened. She didn't hear her mother walking up behind her and she was shocked when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Holy shit" her hands flew to her chest and she stumbled backwards. Realizing it was only her mother she took a deep breath and recovered.

Deb Scott jumped back in surprise. "I'msorry honey," she yelled over the music. Brooke removed her hand from her chest, and rose to her feet. She walked over to her bed, and grabbed the remote. Turning the volume down, she turned to glare at her mother.

"Is there something you wanted?" she sneered, folding her arms over her chest.

Deb flinched at her tone, though she ought to be used to it by now. She'd had to get used to a lot of changes in her daughter over the last couple of months. The long black hair was a drastic change from the auburn brown she was born with and the dark circles under her eyes from endless eyeliner and mascara had become permanent. She was far from the happy bright and bubbly Brooke Scott she'd been not too long ago.

She had been hostile towards everyone since her best friend of sixteen years Kristin, committed suicide four months ago. "Yes actually. I was thinking that maybe tonight we could have dinner as a family. I think it would be good for us," Deb smiled softly.

"Good for us? Mom, the only thing that would be good for this family" she paused for effect "..was if we weren't one, she said, turning the volume up again. Deb sighed, and left the room.

Brooke stared at the closed door for a moment before taking a deep breath and rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

Deb sighed as the left her daughter's room. She leaned against the hallway and thought about the night she received the phone call that she knew changed her daughters life, and possibly their family┘ forever.

"Mrs. Scott?" his voice echoed through her head. "This is Dr. Peter Wilkins, from the Tree Hill Hospital. I'm sorry to have to tell you this over the phone, but we have your daughter in here, and it appears that she has tried to end her own life , just the thought of that moment sent shivers down her spine. She knew that Brooke was hurting since Kristen's death, but Deb could never understand why Brooke took it so personally. There was nothing she could have done... or was there?


	3. Haley James

**Thank you all so very much for your lovely and kind reviews they really to mean the world to me. It's great to see people re-reading my story again, thanks for coming back! And for the newbies who are only reading this for the first time, I hope your enjoying it. The first several chapters are character based (as you might have guessed by now) but I promise from Chapter 6 onwards this story will be filled with interaction and more depth. I hope you can stick it out till then. Enjoy! **

**- Jay!**

* * *

Haley stood into her wardrobe desperately trying to find something that she hadn't worn in a while. Tonight was the end of Summer Beach Party, and she _had_ to look the hottest. Smiling as she pushed her cheerleading uniform aside, she found a black lacy top that showed just the right amount of cleavage, and a denim mini skirt. She matched these with a pair of black stilettos, a silver 'H' necklace, and her hair up in a messy, yet stylish do.

As she was applying her make-up in the mirror, her door opened. She knew who it was without looking. "What do you want?" she asked, in a cold tone.

Her step brother Mark, stood behind her his arms folded, enjoying the view. "What do I want? There are a lot of things I want Haley… a new car, a house in Beverly Hills, maybe even L.A, but I think the real question is… what do you want?"

"Okay," she turned around to look at him. "You want to know what I want?" he nodded, and she continued, her voice rising slightly as she took a step towards him. "What I want is to be left alone. I _don't_ want you watching me 24/7, I _don't _want you in my mother's house, you know what, come to think of it, I'm pretty sure… I **don't **want you at all!" she yelled, walking past him. She held her bedroom door open signaling him to leave.

He turned. "Pretty sure?" his voice was filled with cruelty. He took a step towards Haley, and she took one back. This continued until he had her backed against a wall. Her eyes filled with fear, as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You didn't seem to have a problem with me a few months ago. As I recall, you seemed more than happy to be around me… so don't stand there and tell me you don't want me," his hand slid down the side of her neck.

Haley looked down, not daring to move.

Mark noticed this and thrived on it, his hands tracing her neck, slowly going lower and lower. "But since then… you've been avoiding me. School starts on Monday Haley. You can't avoid me forever… after all I am the new student, and it's your job to show me around," his hands reached her breasts, and Haley took a deep breath in.

"And if I don't?" she whispered.

His hand left her chest and tilted her chin up so she had no choice but to look at him. "I don't think I need to remind you what would happen," he whispered, in a lethal tone. He leaned forward slowly, and gave Haley a gentle kiss on the lips. A tear fell down her cheek, as he turned and walked out of the room.

Haley, unable to control her emotions any longer, burst into tears. She leaned against the wall for support, and slowly slid down to the floor. With her hands wrapped around her knees, she rocked back and forth sobbing.

She knew what her mistake was. She had slept with the enemy. She slept with her own step brother and now… she had to pay the consequences. No-one knew what _really _happened between her and Mark and she was hoping, praying, that no-one would ever find out. People already considered Haley as a flirt but her own-step brother? That was an all time low… even for Haley.

* * *

**Next chapter will be posted in about 7 hours. I'm doing some re-touching on it. I have to return to school tomorrow and it's my final year as a High School Student so I'll be very busy but I promise at least 2 updates per week.**

Reviews are what keep me going.

- Jay  



	4. Peyton Sawyer

**Wow, this story has had so many hits, thanks to everyone who is reading! Also a big thanks to my reviewers, you guys have been fantastic these first four chapters! It's really making this a lot easier to write, knowing that you guys are looking forward to the next chapter!**

Thanks again! Hope you enjoy...

**- Jay**

* * *

Peyton wiped a tear from her face, and took a deep breath. She had bags under her eyes and the fact that she hadn't slept it over twenty-four hours was obvious… and so was her pain. She let out a loud sob and rested her head against the cold glass window of the bus.

She closed her eyes and memories came flooding back to her. Some good, some bad. She thought about her parents. She loved them more than anything in the world and she wondered if she was being selfish by running.

She'd felt safe in Oak Lake. That's where she had been staying with her cousin, Damien West. He was the one who had suggested that she go to Tree Hill. He described it as a small town where everyone kept to themselves. He had played basketball there not too long ago and said that it would be the perfect place for Peyton to go, if she had any chance of hiding from her parents.

She was snapped out of her day dream by her phone ringing. People on the bus turned to look at her and she quickly fished her phone out of her pocket, flipped it open and hit the answer button. "Hello?" her voice was half curious, half cautious, not knowing who would be calling her.

"Peyt, it's me," her cousin's voice came from the other end.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Just wanted to let you know that your mom and dad left about an hour ago. They took a look around for a bit, but mom covered pretty well," he answered

Peyton let out all the air she had been unknowingly holding in her lungs. "Tell Auntie Laurie I said thank you. I'm sorry I had to leave so quick… but you know,"

"Yeah I know," there was a pause. "So where are you headed?"

Peyton ran a hand through her hair. "I'm about an hour and a half away from Tree Hill… no-where city. You sure they won't look for me here?"

"That's a wise choice Peyton. Tree Hill isn't even on most maps. Look I've gotta go, but take care of yourself, ok P. Sawyer?"

"Yes D. West, whatever you say," she smiled, for the first time in the last twenty-four hours.

Damien groaned. "Arrgh, that nickname only works on chicks," and with that he hung up.

Peyton closed her flip phone, and put it back in her pocket. Sending apologetic looks to all of the people around her, she rested her head back on the window. "Next stop, Tree Hill," she murmured, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I'd really like to know what you guys would like to read once the story really gets going. Parties? School? Fights? Any suggestions beyond the usual 'Lucas and Brooke' (because I promise there will be lots of that!). Any specific quotes you guys favour that I could incorporate? I love knowing other people's favorite One Tree Hill moments, so please, any ideas are welcome! And so are reviews...**


	5. Lucas Roe

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews I've recieved. I'm loving the questions you're all asking and the ideas everyone is suggesting.**

Enjoy!

- Jay

* * *

Lucas got out of the taxi with a single back-pack and walked up the steps to Karen's Café. He ran his hand over his shaved head and with one small movement he pushed the door open. He immediately felt the warmth of the room and looked over at the women who he was to live with.

He didn't move.

"Lucas!" she smiled, coming around the side of the counter and enveloping him in a loving hug. This was the last thing he expected so he stood rigid. "Wow, you've gotten taller since the last time I saw you," she said, looking him up and down.

He just started at the woman. "The last time you saw me I was five,"

"Yes, well a lot can change in 12 years cant it?" she said, not referring to anything in particular.

Lucas on the other hand, took this the wrong way. "Yeah it can. Look I don't know what my mom told you but you don't know me alright? I don't want to be here, you don't want me here, but its here or back home and I would rather go back to juvie than be sent home," he said, in a harsh tone.

Karen merely smiled at him. "Okay, now that we got that out of the way how about you head back there, and make yourself a hot chocolate or something, we close in about half an hour so I'll take you home then okay?" she said pointing to a set of doors that lead into the kitchen. He looked at her for a brief moment with a blank expression on his face. He pulled his back-pack further up his shoulder and turned on his heel, walking out of the café.

Karen sighed.

"He's going to be a lot of fun," Keith Scott joked, from behind her.

"Don't laugh! Your helping me with him," she said, taking a seat on the bar stool next to him.

"I kind of guessed. So, come on, if I'm playing foster dad I've gotta know the basics," Keith asked, genuinely curious about his best friend's nephew.

"Well all I know is what my sister told me. He assaulted a young boy his age, and was sentenced to juvie for two years. He got out last week and Grace can't even stand to look at him so she sent him to yours truly. I've always wanted kids but he's going to be a handful. I can tell," she said, taking a sip of Keith's Diet Coke.

"What happened to the boy?" he asked.

"What boy?" Karen looked at him.

"The one he assaulted,"

Karen looked at Keith sadly. "He died. He lost a lot of blood, and wasn't strong enough to survive surgery. Lucas doesn't talk about it. We're lucky he's not still in prison, but their lawyer somehow managed to wriggle him out of a five year sentence. He's on a good behavior bond. One wrong step and he'll be sent back, for god knows how long,"

There was a moment of silence. Neither of them realized that Lucas Roe's arrival in Tree Hill would change everything… forever.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know... pretty please?**


	6. Unsure

**Thanks to everyone who as subscribed/reviewed to this story, they mean the world to me. For this chapter I'll ask you to think back to the first five, because if you can't remember where the characters left off it will be difficult to understand.**

We have some character interaction (and some first meetings) next chapter, so please enjoy this one, because it's about to get a little more complicated...

- **Jay**

* * *

Even though she was dressed Haley didn't go the party that night. Instead she circled her room looking at her many possessions, wondering what the hell she was going to do with her life. She had everything she could ever hope for. She looked around her room her eyes moving from her many Cheerleading Trophies to her walk in wardrobe that held 89 pairs of shoes, 26 pairs of jeans, 32 skirts, 112 tank tops, 54 sweaters, and 12 purses. She walked over to her bedroom window and looked out at the view; just another two story house. She looked down and saw Mark's Ferrari in their driveway, her black Saab parked next to it, and her step father's SUV. She looked at the neatly trimmed garden and the water fountain in the centre of the yard. _Seemingly _perfect. She turned around and leaned on the cold glass of her window. Pulling her out of her thoughts her bedroom door opened and her mother entered.

"Hey sweetie. Mark said you weren't feeling too well so I saved you some dinner. It's sitting in the oven," she said softly, approaching her daughter.

Haley gave her a weak smile. "Thanks mom," trust Mark to make up some lie to cover for her. Then again anything is better than the truth isn't it?

Her mother took her by the hand and led her to her bed. "Listen sweetie there is something we need to discuss. Now your father and I--"

"You mean Charlie," Haley hated when she referred to Charlie as her father. He wasn't. That's why they're called 'step' fathers.

"Yes dear," her mother smiled, " We've been discussing your recent behavior and have come to a conclusion--"

"What recent behavior?"

"Haley, you've hardly been outside all holidays. Bevin rang several times but you don't return her calls. You won't eat with the family. And you're at home on the night of your End of Summer Beach Party. Charlie and I think that this is a sign of anti-social behavior and he thinks that boarding school--"

"Whoa! Stop right there!" Haley held up her hand. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to a boarding school, so you can shove that idea--"

"Haley, calm down. We came to the conclusion that we're going to give you a chance this year. Now it's a new school year and we would like you to make us proud. Its Mark's first year at Tree Hill High so we expect you to make him feel welcome. Now as I recall the party started at 6 am I right?" Haley, still shocked from everything her mother had told her simply nodded. "Well it's not too late to go. Charlie would be more than happy to drop you off,"

"No thanks," Haley mumbled. "I'm just gonna have an early night. But thanks mom,"

Her mother kissed her on the head. "Your welcome sweetie. I love you,"

"Love you too mom," Haley said, as her mother left her room.

Haley sighed, groaned and threw a pillow across the room. She lied down on her bed, as the tears flowed from her eyes, and she slowly cried herself to sleep. She thought she would be used to this by now. She couldn't stand to be in the same room as Mark, and she didn't really know her step-father all that well so she didn't mind missing dinner. The only thing she missed was her mom. She missed their late night talks, their midnight snacks, all the things they did before Mark and Charlie came. All the things they did before Haley made the biggest mistake of her life. All the things they did, before Haley slept with her step brother.

* * *

Brooke sat on the lounge room couch, watching her favorite horror movie Scream. As she watched the blonde bimbo run up the stairs instead of out the front door, she sighed. For her favorite movie this was kind of boring. She sunk further into the couch, and didn't notice her father enter the room behind her.

"Brooke," his deep voice easily overlapped the surround sound system making Brooke jump. "Sorry love, didn't mean to scare you,"

Brooke glared at him. "What is with people in this family and their obsession with scaring me to death?"

He ignored her. "I was hoping we could talk. I was thinking maybe we could discuss your future,"

"What future?" she questioned, looking straight ahead at the TV. Dan grabbed the remote and turned down the volume. "Hey! I was watching that!"

"And now your not," he said simply.

"You're such a jerk," she mumbled.

Dan's nostrils flared. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," she yelled. "You're a jerk! Just because you lost control of Nathan's life doesn't mean that you can try and take over mine!"

"You watch your mouth young lady,"

"Or what? What are you going to do Dad?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do to--"

"What is going on in here?" Deb Scott's voice came from the doorway of the room.

"Dad's just decided he wants to be a part of my life. Or at least try to run it anyway," Brooke responded, resuming her position on the couch.

"Go to your room," Dan yelled.

"Dan, don't treat her like she's a child," Deb knew how her husband could get, it was best to defuse the situation as soon as possible.

"Don't tell me how to discipline my daughter!" he yelled at her.

"Your daughter? Since when is she just your daughter?" Deb placed her hands on her hips.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Can you guys just piss off? I'm trying to watch a movie here," Dan and Deb looked at each other. Contemplating what to do, they both exited the room. Brooke sighed. "War at last,"

* * *

Peyton woke as the bus driver announced that they were finally in Tree Hill. She breathed a sigh of relief and got of the bus. She waited patiently as the driver unloaded her one single suitcase from below the bus and once she had she realized something. She didn't know where to go. Walking off the platform from the bus stop she looked around. Trees. Houses. Taxi. Picking the third and most sensible option she walked over to the Taxi and jumped inside. The driver spun around in suprise.

"Sorry Miss. You just scared me," he said, in a deep Italian accent.

"Sorry," Peyton said, sheepishly.

"It's quiet alright. Now, where to?" he asked.

"Uh… not sure. Nearest hotel maybe?" she said, looking around the taxi as if there would be an answer there.

"Si, right away," he said.

Five minutes later they pulled up outside a hotel.

"Thank you so much," Peyton said, opening her wallet, and waiting to hear how much the ride cost.

"$8.96" he said, turning to face the backseat.

Peyton looked into her wallet at all of the notes she had. No coins. Just notes. Hundreds of green notes. "Uh… here," she said, a note. "Keep the change," she smiled and got out of the taxi.

The driver just sat there as she walked off. "What an angel," he said, smiling at his money. "Must be my lucky night," he watched the young girl, no older than 17 walk into the hotel, and drove off.

Peyton spotted the Reception door immediately and opened it the warm air welcoming her as she closed the door behind her.

"Hi there, welcome to The Tree Hill Hotel," a friendly lady with the name tag "Pam" smiled at her.

"Hi. I was just looking for a room," Peyton said putting her case down, smiling.

"Well lets see what we can do for you. How long will you be staying?" she said, entering some information into her computer.

"Not sure. Umm... a week, maybe two," she said. If things worked out here, she would find an apartment.

"Okay, I'll put you down for a week and if you want any longer you just let me know okay sweetie?"

"Thank you," Peyton politely smiled again for the one-hundredth time that day.

"Oh no, it seems we only have a few rooms available," Pam said, frowning.

"Well that's okay. I'll take whatever I can get," Peyton said, tired, just wanting to go to bed.

"Well the only rooms we have are the honeymoon suites, and they're a little expensive dear," Pam said cautiously, not wanting to offend the young girl.

Peyton sighed. She pulled her wallet out of her pocket that contained her fake-id, and another wad of green notes. "I'll take it,"

Pam smiled. Of course, she was curious as to how a young lady could get so much money, but as long as she was making business, she didn't mind.

"One week in the honeymoon suite it is,"

* * *

Nathan tossed and turned but no matter how many positions he tried he could not get comfortable. It didn't help that he couldn't lie on his side, without being in pain. Sure, it had been three months since the accident, but the scar on his right side still ached. He let out a groan and swung the covers off his body.

Repeating his actions from earlier that day he went downstairs. This time there was no light from the sun, just the TV that was on in the next room. He walked straight through the kitchen into the lounge room.

_Scream_ was blasting from the surround sound and Brooke was fast asleep on the couch. He smiled; she always fell asleep during horror movies. He hated it because he always had to explain the ending. He moved forward, and turned the TV off. Looking down at his twin sister his face twisted into a painful, worried expression.

She was lying on her back, one arm down by her side the other hanging off the end of the couch. Her long black hair was covering one side of her face and her dark make-up made her look even more exhausted than he knew she already was. He slowly pushed her hair away from her face, and knelt down next to her.

He took her hand in his, and whispered softly. "I love you Brooke. I don't know what's going on with you but I want you to know that I'm always here for you. I'll always be here to help you, no matter what," he sighed. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you lost Kristin. I know how much she meant to you. I lost Tim, Luke and Zach, so trust me when I say that I know what it's like to lose a friend," he took a deep breath, as his eyes got watery. "This year… is going to be the hardest year of our lives. We both know it. I just want you to know that we're going to get through it. Together," a tear fell down his cheek, and landed on Brooke's hand as he finished.

Brooke mumbled something that Nathan couldn't understand and rolled over. He grabbed the blanket that was folded over the back of the couch and laid it over her. He leaned forward and kissed her on the head pausing for a moment to was his sleeping sibling, and went back to bed.

* * *

Karen looked up at the clock. 12:37 am. "Maybe something happened," she said to Keith, who was sitting opposite her.

"Or maybe he and Nathan met and went duck hunting," Keith joked. Karen once again gave him a scolding look. Realizing that she was genuinely worried he stopped smiling. "I'm sure he'll be fine. With his history… well… at least we know he knows how to take care of himself,"

Right on cue, Lucas walked through the door. Karen immediately seized him with another gigantic hug. "We were so worried!"

Keith looked at her. "We were? I mean… we were. Hi, I'm Keith," he said, holding his hand out for a handshake. Lucas just stared at his extended hand. "Okay… awkward," Keith mumbled.

"Would you like something to eat? You must be starving," Karen said, heading to the cupboard.

"I already ate," he said, not moving.

Keith noticed his back-pack on his left shoulder. "You want me to take that buddy?"

Lucas looked up at him. "I think I can carry my own bag. And I'm not your buddy," he turned to face Karen. "Where's my slate?"

Karen looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head. Keith on the other hand turned and pointed down the hallway. "Third door on the left,"

Lucas looked between Keith and Karen, and walked towards the hallway. He paused at the doorway, and turned. "Thanks," he said, in the same dull, dark tone.

Keith turned to Karen. "Well, that's a start,"

Karen still looked worried. "What's a slate?"

Keith laughed. "Prison term for bed,"

"Oh… right. Well at least he's here," Karen said, leaning on the kitchen bench.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Keith asked.

* * *

Peyton stared at the ceiling of her hotel room. It's not that she wasn't tired, she was, but she had so many thoughts going through her head. Turning to her left she looked at the alarm clock. 12:48 am. "Arrgh!" she groaned, removing the covers from her body, and sitting up in bed.

Immediately she felt the cold, and looked down at what she was wearing. Her shorts and tank top didn't really cover much. Groaning again, she got out of the king size bed that had the option of vibrating, and looked around the dark honeymoon suite. Focusing her eyes, she made out the shape of the heater across the other side of the room. Making her way over to it, she turned it on to maximum heat. She flicked the light switch that was right next to the heater, and the room lit up with red and pink lights. "Oh god," she mumbled, walking into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned at the bags under her eyes, the cracks in her dry lips, and her pimples in her oily skin. "Uggh! Yuck!" she said revolted. Rolling her eyes at her reflection, she made her way back to the most comfy bed she had ever slept in. She flopped back onto it, and rolled to her side. Her phone, wallet and I-pod sat on the bed-side-table. She grabbed her wallet, and opened it, looking at a picture of her mother and father.

Tears immediately came to her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, running her index finger over the small photo. "I love you guys so much," she placed her wallet back on the table, and grabbed her phone. Scrolling through her phone book she found the number she was looking for.

Hitting "Call" her phone lit up. "Calling…HOME"

It seemed to ring forever until a very tired grumpy voice answered the phone. "Hello?" Peyton froze. "Hello, who is this?" her father's voice came from the other end.

"Daddy," Peyton squeaked.

"Peyton, is that you? Sweetie where are you? We're so worried. Why don't you come home sweetie, we love you–-" Peyton hung up.

Letting out a loud sob, she let her thoughts consume her. She knew that she was being selfish. She knew that she was being ungrateful. Her father had seemed so concerned. So worried. She was being conceited. Her parents had given her everything she had ever wanted and in return she'd run away.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Annoyed with me for not letting them meet yet? Let me know!**

Next Chapter: Brooke & Lucas meet for the first time... for all those Brucas fans who've been waiting!


	7. First Moments

**Terribly sorry about the long wait for an update. A very close friend of mine was flown to hospital over the weekend and I spent the last 48 hours with his friends and family. He's going to be fine, so I figure the story must go on! I hope you like the new chapter, though I must admit it's not my favorite.**

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and added to their alerts, it means a lot.

Enjoy!

- Jay

* * *

Haley woke early the next morning and after laying in bed for over an hour she decided to do something she used to enjoy immensely; shopping. She pulled up at the mall and instantly spotted a familiar car. "Bevin," she whispered, as she stood in front of the hot pink sports car. Not moving an inch she reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone, speed dialing Bevin. It rang six times before she picked up.

"Hello" Bevin answered, her sickly sweet voice as charming as ever.

"Hey Bev! It's me… Hales,"

"Oh hey Haley,"

Haley looked around. "I was wondering, do you want to maybe hang out today? Last day of holidays and all?" she asked, hoping her best friend would agree.

"I can't Haley, I'm really sorry, but I'm having lunch with my parents at the moment. But I'll see you tomorrow," Bevin's voice remained sweet and soft.

"Oh that sounds nice. Where abouts?" Haley asked, fuming.

"Oh just a cute little restaurant overlooking the river. Anyway I've gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Bevin lied through her teeth.

"Sure," Haley said, hanging up the phone. She took a deep breath. Why was Bevin lying to her? She was going to find out. She headed into the mall, on a mission.

It took her a total of three minutes to find Bevin, and she wasn't alone.

"Carla? Nicole? Jess? What the hell is going on!?" Haley hissed, from the other side of the store.

"Shit, it's her," Bevin whispered to the entourage of girls behind her. "Hales, what are you doing here?" she said, pretending their previous phone conversation never occurred.

Haley walked over to her, and put her hands on her hips. "I could ask you the same thing, because the lingerie store does not look like a restaurant by the river! Why would you lie to me?" she frowned.

Bevin looked at the girls surrounding her, and they all nodded. "Look Haley, we love you, we really do but your just…" she paused, trying to find the right word. "Different. You've changed, and we're sorry, but we don't want to… you know, hang out anymore,"

Haley couldn't help but gape at them. "Is this a joke? We've been best friends for years… and now suddenly you want nothing to do with me!?"

"It's not just suddenly. We where hoping we wouldn't have to say this to your face but lately, you've been a bit of a slut," Bevin took a pause, not sure whether to continue or not, but in true Bevin style, she did. "We heard about Mark,"

Haley froze. Had she heard right? No, she couldn't of. "How?" it came out like more of a growl than Haley had intended.

"He told me. We bumped into each other during break. Look Haley, don't worry your secret is safe with us, but… it's wrong. He's your step brother, and we think you need help. We're just not going to be a part of it, so if you'll excuse us…" Bevin walked past her, and the girls followed her.

Haley stood there, still in shock. She couldn't believe it. But she had to. She also had a problem. Bevin knew. That meant that within 24 hours, her entire school would know that she slept with her own step brother. She screamed in frustration, and walked out of the store. There was no way in hell that she was going to school tomorrow.

* * *

"Brooke wake up," Nathan whispered, hovering a mug of coffee over her head. She instantly responded to the smell of caffeine.

"I'm awake!" she said, sitting up on the couch, and attempting to grab the mug of coffee Nathan was holding. He pulled it away from her, and sat next to her.

"Nah uh. Get your own," he smiled, taking a sip.

"Aww Nate, please?" she said, pouting.

He handed her the mug. "We've got school tomorrow,"

"Oh," in all the chaos that had happened lately Brooke had completely lost track of time. She handed the mug back with a grin and watched as Nathan's face changed from annoyed to worried.

He looked into the half empty mug and frowned. "I don't want to go,"

Brooke sighed. "Yeah me either. Hey I know, we could run away and join the circus! Never go to school again," she said bringing her legs up onto couch and crossing them.

"Oh don't joke about that. Seems more tempting than school," her twin smiled.

"Who said I was joking. I'm going to be suicide girl of the year. Maybe I should go blonde," she suggested, though she knew she never would.

"Oh yeah, what about me? I'm the guy who killed his four best friends. You've seen what it's like when I go to the café; let alone what it's going to be like at school. People either ignore me, or stare at me,"

"You didn't kill your friends Nate," Brooke said softly.

"Yeah I did. I was driving. It's my fault. But listen enough about me, what are you doing today?" he asked her.

"Uh, nothing. I did plan on sleeping in but since you woke me up, that plan goes out the window. I'll probably just listen to music, chill for a bit," she said.

"Wow, sounds fun," he mocked her. "How about we do something? Together. We haven't watched a movie in _forever_," he joked.

"Sure. Just as long as I pick the movie,"

"Nope. My idea, my choice," Nathan said, rising from the couch.

"Fine! Just not The Fast and The Furious, I'm sorry, but I can only watch Vin Diesel movies so many times before they become… annoying," she smiled.

"Okay fine. Tokyo Drift?"

"Nate, Brooke, Uncle Keith is coming over for lunch. Can one of you go to the store and get some salad or something to have with lunch?"

Brooke groaned knowing that this was obviously her job. She really didn't mind though, she loved Uncle Keith. It was tomorrow she was worried about. For her, and for her brother. She didn't want to go to school but she knew had to. It was one of the many things that she couldn't control.

* * *

As he walked down the streets of Tree Hill, Lucas shook his head. He didn't want to be here, and he didn't want to go back to school. It was one of the things he didn't miss when he was behind bars. This made him think of all the things he did miss. Girls, basketball, food, chocolate, he thought. Looking around him, he spotted a grocery store across the street. He looked to his left, right and then crossed the road.

He entered the store and took a look around. People were smiling, talking, and shopping like it was a normal day. To them, it was a normal day.

He walked through the entrance and looked up and the giant signs that told him what product were in each isle. The red "Snacks" sign was right above his head. He laughed to himself, and headed down the isle.

He passed the cookies, lollies, confectionary, and finally found the chocolate at the very end of the isle. Cadbury. His mouth watered at the site of it. As he reached forward to get the chocolate someone came around the corner, slamming into him, knocking him off his feet.

The girl who had also fallen to the floor, dropping the contents of her shopping basket everywhere yelled at him. "Watch it asshole!" She didn't look at him as she collected a lettuce, a bag of tomatoes and a few more things from the floor.

"Sorry," he said, getting on his knees to help her pick up what she had dropped.

"Don't bother," she hissed, looking up at him. Their eyes locked and Brooke felt a surge of power go through her body.

Lucas looked into her hazel eyes, and saw pain and sadness.

Brooke looked into his baby blue eyes and saw anger and confusion.

For that one moment, they saw each other for who they really were.

Lost souls.

Brooke quickly shook the feeling and stood up straight, regaining her composure.

Lucas found himself looking at Brooke, drawn to her by her long black hair, pale skin, blood red lips and eyes darkened by black make-up. A white singlet clung tightly to her body, revealing little skin, her denim skirt was short enough to show her knee high leather boots.

Brooke couldn't help but stare the guy she had bumped into. He was wearing a black hoody, and a pair of jeans that had over a million holes in them which gave him a bad-boy image, but still she felt mesmerized by him. His lips looked soft, and his eyes even softer.

When they both realized what they were doing they immediately looked away. There was an awkward moment, before Lucas finally spoke.

"Sorry again,"

"Yeah, just watch were your going next time," Brooke sneered, and attempted to walk away. She stopped when he spoke to her again.

"You're the one who bowled me over!" he stated.

"Whatever," Brooke muttered and walked away. She couldn't help but look back at him, which was embarrassing, because he was still watching her.

For the first time in over three months, Brooke and Lucas smiled.

* * *

Lucas sat on a picnic bench, with his chocolate, looking out at the river. He'd discovered a basketball court with a river view, just around the corner from the store, and decided to head over and check it out. He was thinking about the girl he'd met at the store. He couldn't figure out what he thought of her, all he knew was that he had to see her again. "Maybe she goes to Tree Hill High?" he said.

"Talking to yourself?" a voice came from behind him. He spun around, and noticed a girl, his age, with curly blonde hair, standing directly behind him.

"So what if I am?" he said.

"Hey don't bite my head off. Just trying to make friendly conversation," she said, shoving her hands in the pockets of her sweater, and walking around the other side of the picnic table to face Lucas.

"By accusing me of being insane?"

"By starting a conversation. How would you have done it?" she said, taking a seat next to him. He looked at her strangely, but didn't object.

"Uh, what curly hair you have…" he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Yeah, never heard the before," she extended her hand. "Peyton Sawyer, new girl in town,"

Lucas shook her hand. "Lucas Roe, new guy in town," he said, happy to finally meet someone who didn't look down on him. There was a silence, but not an awkward one. Lucas figured it was his turn to start up a conversation.

"So, you going to Tree Hill High?" he asked.

"Maybe. Depends," she said, looking out at the view.

"On?" Lucas questioned.

"I'm still trying to figure that part out," she smiled. Lucas smiled back, understanding her perfectly.

Peyton didn't know why, but she felt comfortable with this guy, even though he was a complete stranger.

They both looked out at the view, and didn't talk for a while. They didn't care where the other person came from, or what their past was, they only cared that they had found someone who wouldn't pass judgment, or criticize them.

"I better get going," Peyton said, getting off the table. "See ya round Lucas Roe,"

"Bye Peyton Sawyer." he waved. Peyton backed away, and Lucas smiled as he watched her go. "_Maybe the girls of Tree Hill aren't so bad after all_," he thought, though he couldn't get his mind of a certain dark haired beauty…

* * *

Brooke looked across the hallway and into her brother's room. She could see him lying on his bed, arms folded underneath his head, staring at the ceiling.

Nathan sensing that someone was watching him, looked to his left. He could see his sister standing next to her bed, arms folded across her chest, watching him. "Perve," he mouthed.

Brooke smiled. "You wish," she mouthed back. He smiled back at her. He signaled her to come into his room and Brooke crossed the hallway into his room. He sat up, giving her room on the bed to sit down.

"Talk to me sis," he said, leaning against the wall.

"Bout what?" she asked, looking at her nails.

"Anything. Everything. We used to talk Brooke. Seems like we don't anymore,"

Brooke shrugged. "Like Uncle Keith said, we've both got our own crap going on. Speaking of; what's with him and this new kid?"

"Lucas?" Nathan prompted. Brooke nodded. "Not sure. New kid. Karen's nephew or something. He didn't go into details. Why? You wanna marry the guy?"

Brooke laughed. "Nah, just curious,"

"Riiight," Nathan dragged it out. "So, tomorrows going to be fun,"

"Yeah, tons. I may even attend some classes," Brooke smiled.

"Ha ha. Now get out of my room, I'm tired and I need my sleep if I'm going to be fighting off angry cheerleaders, pissed jocks and annoyed teachers for six hours tomorrow," he said, pointing to the door.

Brooke got of the bed and turned to look at him. "It's really going to be that bad isn't it?" but she already knew the answer.

"No. It's going to be worse," he said softly. "Goodnight Brooke," he said, sinking back into his bed.

"Night Nate," she whispered, shutting his door behind her.

Nathan let out a sigh. He wished she didn't have to go through this. He wished that he could have been there for her when she needed him the most. But that was the past, this was the present. He promised himself that he would be there for Brooke now, tomorrow and forever, when it really mattered.

* * *

Peyton sat in her hotel room, eating a greasy cold pizza. She'd made up her mind about Tree Hill. From what she'd seen of it today, it had potential. This week was apartment hunting, next week, school. As she used the back of her hand to wipe away any pizza that she'd missed, she jogged to the other side of the room, grabbing her wallet, and jogged back to her comfy chair.

Opening her wallet, she looked at all of the green notes, and smiled. She had enough money in there to last her at least several months. Happy with that, she threw her wallet across the room, and it landed safely on her bed. She sunk into the couch, grabbing the remote, and turning the TV on.

It was at that moment that she felt safe and happy. It was at that moment that she knew; Tree Hill was her new home.

* * *

Lucas sat awkwardly at the dinner table across from Karen. She looked up at him, and in an attempt to make conversation, started with the simple things.

"What do you think of Tree Hill Lucas?"

He wasn't much help. "It's alright," he shrugged.

"Meet anyone today?" she asked, pouring them both a glass of soft drink each.

"Few people," he said.

"Oh really, who?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"Peyton Sawyer, and some psychotic goth chick," he said, smiling.

Karen wasn't sure what he was saying, but it was the first time she'd seen him smile since he'd arrived. She decided to just go along with it. "That's nice," there was an awkward moment, so she kept talking. "School starts tomorrow, are you nervous?"

"Nope," he lied. "I'm done, can I be excused?" but he didn't wait for an answer; he just got up and went to his room.

He flopped down on his bed, and sighed. School. The one thing he hated more than prison. But on the bright side, he thought he might have a chance of seeing that girl again. Yeah, maybe school wouldn't be so bad. On that note… he fell straight asleep.

* * *

**Please, please please, reviews inspire me... :-)**


	8. A New Day Begins

**Thanks to everyone who has waited so patiently for this chapter, I am sorry it has taken me so long to get it posted, but juggling year 12 and two jobs is slightly overwhelming!**

**Please note:**

**Flashbacks are in ****_italics - and so are the thoughts of characters. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to see what I mean.  
_There is no Peyton in this chapter.  
And this one is packed, may take a second read to understand all relationships fully.**

**Any questions don't hesitate to ask.**

**- Jay**

**

* * *

**

Her foot crushed the gravel beneath her as heads turned around to look in her direction. Brooke felt like she was in slow motion with no-where to go, no-where to hide. As she got out of the passenger seat she looked over the roof of the car at her twin who gave her an encouraging smile.

It didn't help.

Nathan slowly got out of the car avoiding looking at anybody but his sister. Her scared expression reminded him to be strong. He sent her a smile that she immediately saw right through.

Brooke and Nathan walked into the school with their heads held high. They knew that everyone was staring at them, but they didn't give in.

Not yet anyway.

* * *

As Haley walked through the hallway no-one would make eye contact with her. It's not that they didn't see her; she knew that they were deliberately ignoring her. She could see their eyes darting in every direction but hers. She took a deep breath, tugged on the bottom of her denim jacket and kept walking. She was going to stay strong. At least, those were her thoughts until just like in the movies, the crowd parted and she faced her worst nightmare.

"Morning Hales," Mark said, smugly.

* * *

Lucas turned the corner of the suburban street and was shocked at the size of Tree Hill High. For a small town the school was massive. Finding the girl that he'd dreamed of last night was going to be harder than he thought it would be. He wasn't about to give up though.

He continued walking and didn't stop till he was inside the hallway of his new school. Looking around he saw people whispering, pointing, and gasping. "What the?" he found himself saying.

"What, you don't know?" said a short guy with curly sandy brown hair, who was conveniently standing right behind him.

"Know what?"

"Haley had sex with her step-brother," he said whispered.

"Who's Haley?" Lucas questioned. A few people turned to look at him but Lucas didn't care.

"Who's Haley?!" the short guy repeated quietly leaning against a nearby locker. "Are you joking? Haley James. Head cheerleader, School Captain, Head Social Chair, School Queen, and the second hottest chick on the planet," the short guy informed him.

"Riiight," Lucas said, not impressed.

"But that's not all. Brooke and Nathan actually showed up to school today… but judging by the look on your face you have no idea who they are either…," he took a deep breath.

"The Scotts. The wealthiest family on this side of the hemisphere. Nathan used to be Tree Hills king, basketball legend, and the alpha male… till the accident. He was driving his mates home from a party, and well there's a about a million different versions of the story but all we know for sure is that he was speeding, and his friends, _my _friends Tim, Luke and Zach died. Brooke, well where to start with Brooke," he took another deep breath, and continued.

"Nathan's twin sister, last years Queen Bee, till her best friend Kristin committed suicide. Brooke fell into a depression, and tried to kill herself. Luckily she didn't succeed, and since then she's made it her life's mission to ignore everyone around her, except her brother," he looked down sadly, as people started to walk past again, and sighed.

Lucas was having an information overload.

_Who knew that there were people as fucked up as me?_

So he simply stood there with a blank expression.

The guy smiled, and put out his hand. "Jake Jagelski, the guy who knows it all,"

Lucas didn't know why, but he liked this guy. He shook his hand. "Lucas Roe, new guy,"

"Yeah, I know. It's my job to show you around, let you get to know people, stuff like that," Jake was about to continue talking when the bell rang throughout the corridor and just as quickly as the students had appeared they vanished into the surrounding rooms. Lucas looked around and when he turned back Jake was already at the doorway.

"You know, for a tour guide… you suck!" Lucas yelled to him. Jake just gave him a slight wave, and kept walking.

Lucas took a deep breath and looked around him at the empty hallway. He pulled a piece of paper out of his jeans pocket, and looked at it. Locker Number 389, combination number 21, 12, 21. He slowly walked down the hallway, looking at lockers. He didn't see why they had numbers; everyone's lockers had their names written on them. He walked past Baker, Benson, and a few more until he came across a locker that looked different to the others; it was painted red and was decorated with flowers and cards.

He looked at the name; Jack Brooker, he remember him from what Jake had said, Jack was one of the guys Nathan Scott had killed. He looked down the hallway, and saw four more lockers decorated exactly the same. He walked past Zachary Gardiner's, which was also covered in cards, and flowers, past Luke Henderson's, who was the same, and stopped when he saw Jake's name on a locker, not far from Zach's. Next to Jake's was a locker that had been painted hot pink, and certainly stood out. "_Haley James_" was written neatly at the top of it. Lucas laughed out loud, and continued down the hallway.

He stopped when he spotted his locker that was conveniently placed next to another red one, decorated exactly like the others. The name above a red rose read; _"Kristin Reed"._ Brooke Scott's ex-best friend. He looked to his right, and would you know it, there were Brooke and Nathan's lockers. He had to be stuck right in the middle of the drama.

* * *

Haley came out of the girls restrooms wiping mascara streaks from her face.

_Why was this happening to me?_

Bevin had told everyone about her and Mark and the things people had been saying to her since she arrived to school were horrible. "Slut!" "Whore!" "Incest!" were only a few of the things that people had yelled at Haley as she walked through the hallway this morning.

She kept walking, and opened the glass doors leading to the corridor. She almost bumped into a guy who was getting books out of his locker.

"Watch it ass-hole," she muttered as she shoved past him.

"Oh, I'm the ass-whole? Who's walking around without looking where they're going?" Lucas bit back.

"Don't pretend like you know anything about me," she screamed. "None of you do. You have no idea what I've been through!" and with that she walked away.

"Psycho," Lucas muttered, slamming his locker shut. He was in a bad mood now. He looked down at the books he held in his hands; an English folder, a dictionary, and a timetable reading "Advanced English; Room A14". "I hope they give you credit for speaking it," he said, and went to find the room.

* * *

Nathan leaped through the air and executed the perfect jump-shot. Swish. The ball went through the hoop and echoed throughout the empty gym as it bounced on the floor. Nathan collapsed on the floor as a searing pain ripped through his right side.

"So you're the killer right?" a deep voice said from the other side of the gym. Nathan fought against the pain and stood up to face a tall guy, at least six foot, with wavy black hair.

"And that would make you what? An ass-hole?" Nathan said, gripping the basketball as tight as he could in an attempt not to show how much pain he was in.

"No, I'm Mark Johnson," he said, walking further into the gym, leaving only a few feet separating him and Nathan.

"Oh, so you're the ass who seduced Haley," Nathan said, grinning.

"All true, except for the ass part. She's a good lay," Mark smiled. "But you should know that right? Heard you two used to be a thing," Mark said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, note the past tense. Now if you don't mind, I was practicing, so piss of," Nathan said, turning to take another shot.

"Sure, see ya around," Mark said, backing out of the gym.

"Hope not," Nathan murmured.

"Watch it ass-hole," Mark yelled as he bumped into someone entering the gym.

"What is it with people in this place? Can't they just say "hi"," Lucas yelled back, as he regained his balance from bumping into Mark. He watched him go and turned to face the gym. "Well, this isn't Advanced English is it?" he said looking at Nathan.

"Sorry, no," Nathan said, turning back to play. He took a shot, but didn't make it. He walked forward to get the ball, holding his right side.

Lucas watched him for a moment before putting his books on the ground. "Injury?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Nathan grabbed the ball and looked at him. "You don't know?" he asked.

"Know what?" Lucas questioned.

Nathan stared at him. This was the first person he'd met that morning that didn't think he was a murderer. The first person who hadn't avoided looking at him. The first person who didn't scream at him, or call him names.

"Nothing," Nathan said. He thought about the situation for a moment. "You should go to class. Advanced English is in the main block, follow the corridor down and take a right. It's the last door on the left," Nathan said bluntly. He turned back to the hoop and looked up at it.

Lucas frowned. "Why do the people here close up thirty seconds into the conversation?"

Nathan didn't answer him, but he did offer him some advice. "Get used to it,"

Lucas stood there for a minute staring at Nathan's back. He grabbed his books and walked out of the gym.

Nathan kneeled down on the gym floor, and groaned. The basketball bounced next to him, and he stared at it. Anger rose up in him, and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He grabbed the ball and threw it as hard as he could at the opposite wall.

The loud echo reminded him of a memory he had long forgotten… until now.

_(Flashback)_

Jack approached Nathan with caution, knowing he was seriously pissed off. "Hey man, you alright?"

_Throwing the basketball full force into the air Nathan spun around. "No! I'm not alright!" he spun back around just in time to see the basketball smash into the water, floating in the middle of the River court River._

"_You realize that you're not going to get that ball back?" he joked. "One of these days that lake is going to dry out and we're gonna find a billion flat basketballs in there," _

_When Nathan didn't laugh, he followed him to the picnic table and waited for him to speak. He'd known Nathan for too long. Sometimes he thought he'd known him for forever. He knew him well enough to know that you can't push Nathan Scott. You have to wait for him to talk to you. So he waited._

_Nathan sighed. "You know, you're the most patient person I know,"_

"_Awww thanks. Now stop being a pussy and tell me what's going on with you and Haley _this time_."_

_Nodding, Nathan confided in his friend. "I think she's cheating on me,"_

_Jake frowned. "Got proof?""_

"_The other night and Tim's party, she was all over this guy. They weren't doing anything, and she was really drunk… but she was just…"_

"_Look, Nate, you're my guy right you know that? And I'm always gonna give it to your straight. So I've gotta tell you, Haley's not worth the drama,"_

_Laughing, Nathan hit him on the shoulder. "You're just pissed you didn't get to her first,,"_

"_Nah. I don't like cheerleaders. Look, I'm just trying to warn you. Haley James; bad news,"_

"_Yeah, thanks man. Guess I'll just have to deal with it... besides, she's really good in bed,"_

_Laughing, Jack jumped up off the picnic bench. "Oh, that explains why you ditch us guys for her all the time. Come on, get up off your ass, I've got another ball in my car. And you need to work on your three pointers, your weak,"_

"_Oh, I'm weak? I'll show you what weak is…"_

* * *

Brooke rolled her eyes as her teacher yelled at a bunch of guys in the back row that had thrown a paper airplane across the room. She looked up as the door opened and a guy walked in. She recognized him as the same guy from the grocery store the previous day. She didn't know why but she didn't want him to see her. She sunk down into her seat and hung her head low.

Bevin stopped writing and looked up as the door opened. "Ms Peters, new guy… or should I say man," she said licking her lips. Everyone laughed except for Brooke.

Ms Peters walked back up to the front of the class and eyed Lucas suspiciously. "You're new?" she asked. He nodded. "Lucas Roe?" she asked. He nodded. "Do you talk?" He nodded. Everyone laughed. "Take a seat in the front row Lucas. Something tells me I'm going to have to keep an eye on you," she said, taking her seat up the front of the class.

Lucas just stared at his teacher. She pointed to which seat she wanted him to sit in and he did as he was told. Looking around his class he saw the Jock's up the back, the bubbly cheerleader and her entourage right behind him and presumably the nerds on either side of him. He was right as he looked to his left he saw three girls writing at a fast past, all with classes. Stereotypical much? If he wasn't in such a bad mood he probably would have laughed.

He took a quick glance to his right and almost fell off his chair. There she was. The girl; he'd spent all yesterday thinking about. All last night dreaming about. All this morning searching for. And she was right next to him. He knew nothing about her. He didn't even know her name.

"Lucas," he snapped out of his day dream when the teacher called his name. "Copy down what's on the board please, I'd like your answers by the end of the class,"

He nodded.

Brooke smiled behind her hair as out of the corner of her eye she saw Lucas begin to copy down the notes. She knew that he had been looking at her and she knew why. He'd heard about her. He thought she was a loony. He was probably laughing at her on the inside. Her smile faded, and sadness seeped in. Her eyes began to get glossy and she knew she had to get out of there as soon as possible. There was no way she was going to break down in front of everyone.

"Ms. Peters," Brooke said sweetly. Lucas's head shot up when he heard her voice but he didn't dare look at her.

"Yes,"

"Can I please go to the bathroom?" Brooke asked.

"No,"

Brooke blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"No. I don't think that's a wise decision," Ms. Peters said, her back to the class still writing on the board.

"And why is that?" Brooke asked.

"Oh you didn't hear?" Bevin said from behind her. Lucas and Brooke both spun to face her. "The faculty and students have all been told to keep a close eye on you. They're worried that you might slip into some old habits," Bevin smiled.

Brooke didn't even try and hide her angry. She spun back to her teacher. "Is that true?"

Lucas looked from the cheerleader, to his mystery girl, to his teacher. He also took a quick glance around the entire classroom and noticed everyone else was watching as well.

"Well dear…" their teacher fidgeted.

"I don't believe this," Brooke said, standing up.

Bevin couldn't help but say something. "Believe it sweetie. There is no-one in this school who would want to see you back to the way you were and the end of last year. It's because we're worried," Bevin gave Brooke the biggest smile and continued. "I mean face it. At the beginning of last year, you were one of us," she looked at her entourage, smiling. "You and your brother ruled. But now… well… you're nobody,"

A tear fell down Brooke's cheek, as she turned and ran out of the classroom. Lucas jumped out of his chair and went to go after her but his teacher stopped him. "Sit down Mr. Roe," she yelled. "Bevin, that was inexcusably rude. That's a detention for you,"

As Bevin almost fainted in shock, Lucas thought about the girl. She was so upset, and he didn't even know her name.

* * *

Brooke ran into the gym were she knew her brother would be during his first free period expecting to find him shooting hoops hopelessly. Instead she watched as Haley James sobbed helplessly into her brothers chest.

"What the…?" she barely managed to whisper.

Nathan's head shot up when he felt his twin's presence. "Brooke," he said, removing his arm from Haley and standing as she walked over to them.

Haley wiped away her tears, but didn't stand up.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Brooke yelled.

"You've been crying," Nathan said, noticing her mascara streaks. He went to hug her, but she stopped him by putting up her hand.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. "Answer the question Nathan. What were you two doing?!" she continued yelling.

Haley finally spoke up. "I was upset so I went for a walk. I ended up in here and Nathan and I talked. It was nothing Brooke,"

Brooke glared at her. "What gives you the right to talk to me? Don't you remember what you did to me? What you did to Kristin?"

Haley looked down at the ground and Nathan just stood back. He knew his sister well enough to know that she was about to go off, and he knew she needed to get it out.

"Look at me Haley," Brooke yelled. Haley did as she was told. "We used to be friends. You, me, Bevin, Carla, Nicole, Jess and Kristin. Oh but wait. You didn't like Kristin did you?" Brooke's eyes filled with tears as she mentioned Kristin's name. "You hated her; you all did because she was different. She didn't like shopping, she would keep to herself, and wouldn't throw herself over every guy that came her way," Haley looked back at the ground and Brooke continued yelling, her hands flying all over the place.

"She hated gossip, and she knew how to keep a secret. She would NEVER cheat on a guy. She would NEVER cheat on my brother," Nathan gulped. Haley let out a loud sob, and Brooke took a breath. "I told you this five months ago Haley and this is the last time I'm going to say it so listen up; don't come near me or my brother, EVER AGAIN!" she yelled, and stormed out of the gym.

"Well, I'm glad she got that out of her system," Nathan said, in an attempt to console Haley.

"Yeah," Haley thought for a minute. "Nate, did I really hurt you?"

"Yeah," Nathan said. "You did. But I'm over it Haley. You know what Brooke's like, she holds onto things. She's gotta learn to let go and she will, one day," he smiled.

"I better get to class," Haley said walking to the doors.

"Yeah, I better find my sister,"

"Try the Tutoring Centre. We always used to hide their when we'd skip class. She might have gone there," Haley suggested.

"Thanks,"

"Oh, and Nathan…"

"Yeah?"

Haley smiled. "Thanks for not yelling at me about Mark,"

"Well I'm not going to pretend that I'm okay with it or anything… but thanks for not calling me a murderer," Nathan said.

She wasn't going to voice her opinion on the matter so she said what she hoped was an honest answer. "Things happen. Sometimes we just need to move on right?" Haley said.

* * *

Nathan finally gave in and went to look for Brooke in the Tutoring Centre; he found her there. He walked in and sat down next to her.

"How'd you find me?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Haley,"

"Right, cause you two are just best friends now," Brooke said sarcastically.

"Brooke it's not like that okay. She was upset and needed someone to cry too," Nathan reached out and held her hand.

"I believe you. I guess I was just pissed off. I really wanted to talk to you and she was there and I just got jealous," Brooke sighed.

"Hey, you're my sister. You always come first, you know that right?" Brooke nodded. "Good. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Did you know the entire school has been put on red alert around me? Teachers won't let me out of class, and all the students have to watch me for suspicious behavior. Even Ms Peters didn't deny it,"

"That's crazy," Nathan said. "If it makes you feel any better we've still got the circus option?"

Brooke's eyes went wide. "No, that doesn't make me feel any better but thanks for trying. I'm gonna go. Maybe pop some pills in the middle of the cafeteria or something,"

Nathan smiled. "You've got a weird sense of humor you know that?"

"But that's why you love me," Brooke smiled back at him.

* * *

Haley sat in the back corner of the library head in her hands, thinking. She didn't look up when she heard Mark's voice.

"You know, that last place I expect to see you is always the first place I look, and there you are," he said, kneeling down next to her.

"Please, just leave me alone,"

"Aww come on Hales. What's wrong?" he cooed.

"What's wrong? Are you insane? You've ruined my life. My friends want nothing to do with me, I walk through the hallways and the things that people call me--" Haley stopped, starting to get upset.

"Aww come on, it's not that bad. You've always got me Haley, after all we're practically family,"

She looked up at him. "Stay away from me,"

"Little difficult sweetheart. We live together. We go to the same school. We're bound to run into each other sooner or later,"

Haley just looked at him in disgust, got up and walked out. Mark just kneeled there, smiling.

* * *

Jake pointed to a table full of guys wearing deep blue jackets. "Those are the Fake Jocks of the football team, they think they rule and this year the basketball team is falling apart so they just might," he continued his tour of the cafeteria, and Lucas followed him. "There we have the classic nerds. Straight A's and coffee junkies. To the left we have the skaters. They don't care what people think as long as they're left alone. To the right of the Fake Jocks we have the Skan-- I mean, cheerleaders," one of them spun around and the sound of Jake's voice.

"Hey Jake," Bevin smiled. Lucas frowned at the cheerleader who upset his mystery girl this morning.

"Bevin," Jake stated, and kept walking.

Lucas took note of the brush-off and smiled. _Obviously I'm not the only one who has a problem with… what was her name? Bevin._

"Ooh this is interesting," Jake said and Lucas almost ran into him when he stopped abruptly. "Over there by the caff door we have Haley James ,"

Lucas looked slightly to his left and spotted the girl from the hallway this morning. She still looked upset but was clearly doing her best to hide it. "_So that's Haley James_," he thought. "_Not bad_,"

Jake continued his commentary. "Now for the interesting part. To the right is Mark, her lover-boy and step-brother,"

Lucas looked to his right, and spotted the arrogant guy that had bumped into him in the gym. Jake and Lucas watched Haley and Mark eye each other for a brief moment before Mark smiled and headed towards a table. Wait, not just A table… he went and sat next to Bevin. If Lucas did the math correctly, Bevin would be Haley's former best friend… right?

"Bevin had a party last week and word on the street is Mark got a little cozy with The Prince. That's how the rest of the world knows about Hark," Jake filled him in.

"Prince? Hark?" Lucas just started blankly.

"The Prince. Bevin's last name is Prince. And Hark is Haley and Mark joined. God, where have you been for the last 17 years? Hey there's Nathan!" Jake walked off on him leaving Lucas slightly puzzled.

It took him a minute but he followed Jake over to a table, where the _other_ guy from the gym was sitting.

Jake sat down, and motioned for Lucas to do the same. "Nathan this is Lucas, he's new,"

Nathan looked up at him. "Yeah, we met. Hey man," he said.

"Where's Brooke?" Jake asked looking around and Nathan laughed. "What?"

"You've gotta get over this thing with my sister man it's been what? Three Years?" Nathan smiled.

"Three and a half," Jake blushed. This time Nathan _and _Lucas laughed.

"I'm going to get juice, you in?" Nathan said, standing up. Both Lucas and Jake nodded, and Nathan went to get them.

"So, your mates with him?" Lucas asked.

"No. We hate each other," Jake said bluntly, then suddenly smiled. "I'm jokin. Yeah, we're mates, why?"

Lucas wasn't sure how to say what he was thinking. "Well, what you said this morning, about him being a murderer and all, I thought you must have blamed him,"

"Hey, I never said that. I never said that I blame him. Me and Nate have been mates since I joined the team. What happened was an accident. I'm a firm believer in moving forward," he said.

Lucas looked at him. "Right sorry,"

"Why do you do that?" Jake asked.

"Do what?"

"That! Brooke does it too. You say everything in the same dull tone," Jake mimicked him.

"This better?" Lucas changed his voice to a high pitched squeak.

"No," Jake laughed.

"Jagelski!" a female voice called from the opposite side of the cafeteria.

"Cheery!" he jumped up from the table and yelled across the other side of the cafeteria.

Lucas' head followed the direction of Jake's voice, and his eyes fell on her. His mystery girl. He watched her walk in his direction, and it wasn't until she was actually in Jake's arms that he realized he was staring.

Brooke entered the cafeteria and looked around for Nathan. Head's turned her way as she stood in the door way, but she just kept looking for her brother. She couldn't see him, but she did spot someone she did know.

"Jagelski!" she yelled across the room.

She heard him yell her nickname and couldn't help but run towards him. When she was in reaching distance she put out her arms, and gave him a huge hug.

Jake let go of Brooke and turned to Lucas. "Luke, this is Brooke, Nathan's twin sister, and my angel," he smiled. "Brooke this is Lucas Roe, the new guy,"

Brooke looked down at the guy she was being introduced to and almost fainted when she saw who it was.

_Yay! My stalker!_

Lucas gaped at Brooke. He was pining over Brooke Scott; suicide girl. Everything he'd heard that morning finally started to make sense. Haley and Mark, Nathan and his basketball, Brooke and Bevin's argument.

Jake went back to his seat and Brooke sat down opposite him. "You look good. I see you've eased up on the eyeliner," Jake said, pointing to her eyes.

"See you haven't" she teased back.

"You're in my English class," Lucas said that first thing that popped into his head.

Brooke looked at him. "Yeah," was all she could say.

"_Oh god, awkward," _Brooke thought. _"Cute, but awkward,"_

Jake looked around. "Where the hell is Nate? God Brooke I swear if he was any slower…" they didn't hear the rest of his sentence because he'd walked off to go find Nathan.

Brooke and Lucas didn't dare to look at each other. Finally Lucas broke the silence.

"You okay?" he asked.

"What?"

"In class, before. That Bevin chick slammed you. Are you okay?" he repeated.

Immediately her shield went up. "Don't pretend like you care. You're just like them. You don't know me, or my brother. Stay away from us," Brooke said softly, her voice almost breaking.

Lucas watched her go, and suddenly had the impulse to go after her. This time with no teachers to stop him, he did. He followed her through the cafeteria, and walked behind her out into the courtyard.

Brooke sat down on a picnic bench out in the courtyard and rested her head in her hands, elbows on the table. _"Why can't people just leave me alone…,"_

"I'm sorry," he said from behind her. For some unknown reason he couldn't stand to see her upset.

She turned to look at him. "You should me. You have no right to show up here and throw yourself into other people's problems. Trust me, it's not worth it" she frowned and looked down.

Lucas sat down next to her. "You were just being protective over your brother. And that's understandable. I was like that with my sister," he said, the words pouring from his mouth before he could stop them.

"You have a sister?" Brooke asked.

His eyes flickered. _Soft spot, _Brooke noticed immediately.

"I've gotta go," he said, standing up and immediately walking away.

"Lucas wait!" Brooke yelled after him.

As much as he wanted to stop he didn't.

Brooke groaned. They finally had a partial real conversation, minus arguing and smart ass comments on her behalf, and somehow as always, she'd managed to ruin it.

* * *

Haley walked around the cafeteria looking for somewhere to sit. People moved their bags into the seats as she walked past, and she rolled her eyes.

She spotted Nathan and his friend, James, no, Joe, or something like that sit down opposite him. Taking a deep breath she made her way over to their table.

"I'm telling you they were right here," Jake said to Nathan, taking a sip of his juice.

"Well they're not now are they?" Nathan said. "Oh, Haley. Hey," he smiled.

"Hey Nathan. The rest of the school seems to be on a strike from Haley James, do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked, nicely.

Jake raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"Sure, but there is one condition. Don't ever talk about yourself in third person again," Nathan slid over, making room for Haley.

She sat down next to him. "Thanks. Hey Joe," she said to his friend.

"It's Jake," he quipped.

"Oh, sorry," she blushed.

"It's okay. It's better than what you used to call me," Jake mumbled.

"What did I call you?" she asked, looking from a laughing Nathan to an embarrassed Jake.

"Never mind," he said.

In an attempt to bail his friend out, Nathan changed the subject. "So, the new guy, what's he like?"

"There's a new guy?" Haley asked, taking an apple out of her bag.

"Yeah, he was here just before… so was Brooke," Jake said, looking around as if expecting them to appear.

Nathan laughed. "He seems okay,"

"Yeah, you should have seen Brooke's face when she saw him though. Looked like she'd seen a ghost," Jake laughed, and took another gulp of juice.

Nathan frowned. "Really? Why?" he asked, worried about his sister.

"Dunno, I introduced them and she went white and almost fainted. She looks even cuter when she's pale," but Nathan ignored his last comment and focused on Lucas.

"Lucas Roe? As in Karen Roe's nephew? As in Uncle Keith's new pet project?" Nathan was confused as all hell.

"Nathan," Haley spoke up. "You're rambling,"

"Sorry," Nathan mumbled. "I've gotta go," and he was gone before either one of them had said a word.

Haley and Jake stared at one another.

"So…" Jake said.

Haley rolled her eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Well, that's it for another chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Please review, so many hits and so little reviews is quite sad.**


	9. Hitting Rock Bottom

**Hello everyone, thanks for coming back for another chapter...**

Enjoy!

- Jay

* * *

Nathan ran into Lucas on his way into the courtyard. "Oh, sorry," but then he realized who it was. "Oh, I was just coming to look for you,"

Lucas forgot that he was running from Brooke and turned to face her twin. "Why?" he asked.

"Well you're like my… cousin or something," Nathan smiled.

Lucas frowned. "What?"

Laughing Nathan explained. "Well, your living with Karen, who's been in love with my _Uncle… _Keith since before she was born, so technically that makes Keith like your dad so, do the math that I spent the last ten minutes trying to figure out and that brings you and me to a halt at… non-related cousins," Nathan smiled proudly.

Lucas just shook his head. "The people here are insane," and he turned his back and walked away.

Nathan stood there scratching his head in confusion but broke out of his daze when someone bumped into him from behind. He spun around to face a six foot three football player, and three of his posse.

"Watch it, murderer," he growled. Nathan shook his head, and was about to walk off when he heard a familiar voice from behind the football guy.

"Beat it, fag," Brooke said suddenly appearing behind his friends.

"Screw you goth," he mumbled.

Nathan Scott was a fairly tolerable person. He'd been taking hits from people all day but no-one talked to his sister like that. Blood was pouring from the guys face before Nathan even realized he'd swung at him.

"Nathan!" Brooke screamed, as the Jock charged at him ramming him into a picnic table occupied by several junior girls.

Nathan groaned in pain as his head connected with the wooden seat. His back was stinging, and he couldn't begin to explain the amount of pain his right side was causing him. He could see Brooke out of the corner of his eye being held back by some guy but his head was spinning so badly that he couldn't get up.

Students stood around them, watching, no-one daring to move or even think of alerting a teacher as Nathan was kicked. punched, and thrown around the courtyard.

Tears cascaded down Brooke's face as she watched helplessly as her brother cried out in pain.

* * *

As the bell went signaling third period Haley and Jake left the cafeteria laughing.

"I had no idea that basketball was that complex. I always thought you throw a ball through a hoop and you score," Haley laughed.

Someone walking past Haley couldn't help but comment. "Come on Haley. You know that's not that only way to score," a guy commented.

Jake pretended like he didn't hear it. "Nope it's not that complicated. I'll have to teach you sometime," he opened the door for her and she walked through it.

"I'd like that," she said, as they reached their lockers. "Oh, I didn't know our lockers were so close,"

"I did," Jake said. "It's kind of hard to miss yours," he laughed pointing to her hot pink locker door.

"Hey, pink never gets old," Haley smiled.

Jake smiled back, and started doing his locker combination. He stopped when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He stopped what he was doing, and took a few steps to his left, stopping in front of Zach Henderson's locker.

Haley watched Jake and slowly moved forward. "You guy's where friends weren't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. We all were. Tim was the prankster, you know? Always making us laugh. Zach was the serious one, always worrying about homework and shit like that. Luke, well, he was a lazy son of a bitch, but we loved him anyway, and Jack, you know what Jack was like. He was a ladies man. We all played our own little part, but we were like a family you know?" Jake sighed.

Haley put a hand on his shoulder in support. "I know. I'm sorry Jake, I wish there was something I could say, or do, you know?"

Jake smiled. "You're doing it,"

* * *

"Nathan!" Deb Scott ran through the door of Tree Hill High's Nurses Office and straight to her son who was lying down on one of the beds while the nurse was examining his ribs.

"Mom," he said weakly.

She took his hand, and stood next to the bed. "What happened? The school said you got into a fight," she kissed his hand softly to focused on her son to notice Brooke standing behind her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Deb gave her son an encouraging smile. "It's okay. You'll be okay. You just need some rest,"

Nathan and Brooke both rolled their eyes, but Brooke was the only one to express her feelings.

"He won't be okay mom. Neither of us will. Don't you see what this is doing to us? To our family? You and Dad don't even sleep in the same bed anymore," Deb looked down, "Yeah; don't think we haven't noticed Mom. Look, we love you we really do, but we can't do this. We can't go through this anymore. It's killing us,"

Brooke looked at her mother. She saw tears forming in her eyes and stood frozen in her place when her mother enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I love you and your brother more than anything; I don't want to put you through this anymore. I'm sorry,"

Brooke patted her mothers back as she sobbed, and looked over her shoulder at her brother, who was looking up at the two women in his life that _he _loved more than anything.

* * *

Peyton tried to control her laughing but couldn't help it as she rolled around on her luxurious king size bed. She looked up at the giant plasma TV screen and continued to watch the latest Jerry Springer episode. Tears of laughter rolled down her face as she watched a mother fight for the brother of her husband.

Deciding she'd had enough of laughing she rolled over twice but stopped so she wouldn't fall off the edge of the bed and reached under mattress, her hand searching for a familiar surface. She found what she was looking for and pulled out a journal book and pen from under the bed.

Opening to a blank page, she muted the TV, and settled on her bed, ready to write;

_Dear Diary,_

_That sounds lame, but how else are you supposed to start these things? I read back over my other diary entries this morning as I was waiting for my pancakes to get delivered (god I love room service) and I realized that these past few entries seem a lot more positive you know? _

_I really feel like I'm starting fresh here. I've made a pact not to call home again. That was such a pathetic thing to do. Moment of weakness right? Anyway, Tree Hill seems like the perfect place for me to settle. God, I sound like some old lady. Pfft!_

_So future plans (and by future I mean the next week) includes finding a new school, and a job. Actually I might start on the new job today. That's a good idea._

_Well, I'm off job hunting,_

_- Out!_

Peyton shut the diary, and put it back under the bed. She got up and walked over to the table and stood there, staring at the newspaper which was conveniently opened on the job section. She smiled.

* * *

Lucas stood out the front of the principal's office his head swarming with thoughts about everything that had just happened.

"Lucas, I'm ready to see you now," Mr. Saunders, the young school principal stuck his head out of his office door and motioned Lucas to come inside. Taking a deep breath Lucas walked into the office.

He hadn't meant to end up in the Principals office on the first day of school, he certainly hadn't intended on getting into any fights either, but when he heard Brooke's cries from the opposite end of the courtyard he couldn't help but run back. Upon seeing Nathan laying on the ground, blood pouring from various parts of his face his rage took control and he'd lost it - literally. If the teachers and students hadn't have pulled him on the guy he would've… he shuddered to think what he would've done.

Looking around the room for a distraction he spotted a few basketball trophies around the room. He took a seat opposite the desk and spotted a photo of the Tree Hill Raven's basketball team with the Raven's Cheerleaders.

"Mr. Saunders, can I borrow you for a moment?" an old lady came into the office looking rather stressed. "Someone has blocked the boy's toilets again and it's a mess," she said, walking out of the office.

Mr. Saunders shook his head and looked down at Lucas. "I'll be right back. Try not to break anything,"

Lucas waited till he heard the door shut behind him and reached forward, grabbing the photo that he'd been dying to get a closer look at. He spotted Brooke in the centre; next to Nathan who was holding what Lucas presumed was the winning basketball. "_They look so happy," _Lucas thought. He continued to look at the photo, and spotted a few more familiar faces. Haley, smiling, her arms wrapped around Nathan. Bevin, also smiling, standing next to Brooke in a casual manner that made them appear as best friends.

Lucas then spotted who Nathan was hanging with in the photo. There were at least six guys hanging around him, one scruffing his hair, the other trying to steal the basketball from his hands. He noticed Jake was one of them and automatically knew who the other boys were. The ones from the accident.

Feeling like he was about to be sick he placed the photo back on the desk and waited for the principal to come back. He didn't have to wait long.

"So, Mr. Roe. I love to meet the new students, but most of the time it's under better circumstances," Mr. Saunders smiled, as he took his seat opposite Lucas. "Look, most principals would sit here and tell you that what you did was wrong, you're a bad student blah blah blah, but I won't. What's done is done. Learn from your mistakes and move on. What do you say?"

"Huh?" was all that came out.

"Now, punishment. You'll join Ms. and Mr. Scott in detention every day after school starting next week, and I will try and convince the parents of the boy you assaulted not to press charges if you promise that it won't happen again?"

"Promise," Lucas stated.

"Very well. Now, we've contacted you're… Aunt, and she can't come and get you at this point, but I don't think it would be wise to go back to class, is there anyone else who can pick you up?"

"No," Lucas replied.

"Hmm, that's a problem. One I can fix. Let me just go see…" Mr. Saunders disappeared out into the corridor.

Lucas shook his head. "This school is--"

* * *

Nathan looked at his mother hopefully. "Lucas- the guy who saved my ass, come on mom it's the least you can do,"

Deb looked between a very good looking Mr. Saunders, her beaten up son, and her stoic daughter. "Fine, I'll give him a ride home," she finally gave in.

"Thank you," Mr. Saunders said politely. "I'll just go get him. Nathan your feeling okay?" he asked, slowing backing out of the room. Nathan nodded. "That's good. I'll send Lucas right in, and then I think you should go home and rest. Next week is going to be very big for you guys,"

Brooke frowned. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Saunders smiled. "Well Ms. Scott, fighting at school… there has to be some punishment for that. It's my personal favorite. I like to call it "After School Detention"," and with that he was gone to get Lucas.

Both Brooke and Nathan groaned but there mother seemed happy with the punishment. "It could be a lot worse," she said.

* * *

Nathan groaned in pain as his sister helped him get into the front passenger seat of the car. "Mom, next time you buy a car from Dad could you maybe get one that fits people in it?" Brooke said grumpily as she leaned across her brother to reach his seatbelt.

Nathan smacked her hand away. "I can do it myself,"

Brooke held both hands up in defense and slammed his door shut. She opened the back door and slid in with ease. She tried her hardest to avoid looking at Lucas who was sitting to her right, but she couldn't help but glance his way every now and then.

"So Lucas, where do you live?" Deb asked, backing out of the school car park.

"Uh…," he thought about it for a minute. "I don't know,"

Brooke laughed. "What?"

"Well, I just moved here, I don't really know the streets or anything," he said sheepishly.

Deb looked to her right, then her left, checking for traffic. "Well that's a problem,"

"I'm hungry," Nathan groaned.

"You're always hungry," Brooke muttered.

"Shut up," her brother threw back at her.

"Wow, that was original,"

"Lucas just ignore my two children here," Deb smiled as she listened to her kids bicker. "So is there anywhere I can take you that you actually know of?"

Lucas thought for a moment. "Uh, yeah. Karen's Café,"

"Yeah, good idea!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Why there Lucas?" Deb asked, pulling into the left lane.

"Karen is my aunt,"

"Oh, that's nice," Deb smiled. It took her a while to make the connection. "Oh! Oh! You're Lucas! Keith's... wow! Well, it's a small world. Keith is my brother in law. Brooke and Nathan's Uncle.

"Yeah I know,"

There was silence for about ten seconds. Deb couldn't help herself.

"So Lucas, where are you from?" she asked.

Brooke turned to him. "Yeah Lucas. Where are you from?" she repeated her mothers question in a harsh tone.

He felt the glare of Brooke's stare, but didn't look her way. "Uh, around. You know… here and there," he answered. _"Prison for two years," _he laughed on the inside at what his answer should have been.

Deb smiled. "That's nice. So why are you here with Karen? Shouldn't you be with your mother and father?"

"_Well my dad is in prison, has been since I was born and my mom can't stand to look at me," _"Uh… well, my parents aren't really…," he took a deep breath. What could he say? "My parents… they're dead," he finished.

Brooke's eyes softened. _"Poor guy," _

"Sorry man," Nathan said.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry. That'll teach me to pry. I really am sorry," Deb gushed.

"It's okay," Lucas looked at his hands, then up at Brooke.

She couldn't stand to look at him any longer. The pain that she saw in his eyes, finally had a reason, and it wasn't one she was expecting.

Lucas frowned when Brooke looked away from him. He looked down at the seat and spotted her mobile phone in between them. While she wasn't looking, he quickly added his number to her contacts list. He had no idea why he did it, but something in his head clicked as he pushed the numbers.

"Well as much as I hate breaking the awkward silence… we're here," Brooke said, pointing out her window to Karen's Café.

"Thanks for the ride," Lucas said, getting out a little too fast.

"Your wel--" Deb started, but he was gone.

"Mooom" Nathan whined. Deb sighed.

"Brooke there are some notes in my purse in my handbag back there," she motioned behind her seat. "Go in and get your brother something to eat,"

Brooke rolled her eyes, but did as she was told.

* * *

Lucas took a deep breath as he stood at the steps of Karen's Café. He could see her working in there, twisting the handle of the coffee machine, smiling as she did so. _"She doesn't look angry"_ he thought. _"But there's only one way to find out,"_

"Hurry up!" Brooke said, pushing past him, breaking his thoughts. He watched her open the door and saw his Aunt's head flick up to the door when the bell jingled signaling a new customer. He'd been spotted. He had no choice but to go in.

Slowly he walked into the café, not making eye contact with his Aunt. Instead he watched Brooke walk up to the counter, and tell the waitress what she would like. Out of the corner of his eye, something registered. He watched the waitress, with curly blonde hair walk to the back of the room and remove a hot pie out of the oven, as soon as she turned around he was certain of who it was. "Peyton," he whispered

"Lucas Roe, come here now," Karen almost yelled.

Lucas looked down at the floor as Brooke looked over at him. She smiled, but he didn't see it. "Coming," he mumbled. He took a seat opposite the bench but still refused to look at his Aunt.

"Lucas" she said softly "Why? That's all I want to know. Why? Why are you doing this? I thought you where a good kid," she took a deep sigh,

Lucas looked up at her. In her eyes he saw disappointment, betrayal and all the things he didn't want. Tears formed in his eyes, bit he didn't care. He slowly got out of the chair and walked out of the café.

Karen looked around and noticed Peyton was starting after him and for some very peculiar reason so was her customer which happened to be Brooke. She cleared her throat and the both snapped back into reality. Karen walked over to talk to Brooke, but she was already on her way out.

"Thanks," Brooke said, sliding some money on the counter. "Keep the change," she said softly as she ran out of the café. She stopped on the steps and looked right, then left. She saw Lucas walking not too far up the pathway. She quickly jogged to the car where her mother and starving brother were waiting.

"Here," she said, passing her mothers wallet, and paper bag that contained her twin's pie through the passenger window. "I'm going to walk with Lucas," and before her mother could protest, she was gone.

Deb watched Brooke run after Lucas and looked at Nathan. "I didn't realize they were such good friends,"

Nathan suddenly lost his appetite. His eyes narrowed, as the overprotective brother in him rose. "Neither did I,"

* * *

"Hey! Broody, wait up!" Brooke yelled, as she caught up to Lucas.

He turned to face her, his face full of confusion. "Broody?"

Brooke fell into step with him, and they continued walking. "Yeah, well you always look like your Brooding, so… it fits,"

"Just like Cheery doesn't fit you," Lucas was referring to the nickname Jake had called her earlier in the cafeteria.

"It used to," Brooke's smile faded.

"Sorry,"

"Nah, it's cool," she forgot about it. "So, what was that about?"

"Karen?" Brooke nodded. "Nothing, just," he took a deep breath. "I did some stuff, before. And well, it wasn't good. When she looks at me, she sees my father,"

"Why?" Brooke asked, but immediately regretted when he stiffened, and his eyes turned stone cold.

"My dad wasn't a good guy," Lucas muttered.

"Well, neither is mine, but that doesn't mean I'm going to turn out like him," they stopped, and waited for the road to be clear before crossing.

"You wouldn't understand," Lucas said, looking at her.

Brooke smiled. "Your not the like other people here,"

"That's not necessarily a good thing,"

"No, I mean," she took a deep breath. "How do I explain this? You don't treat me like a kid. Everyone else I know is on suicide watch," she saw Lucas's expression change. "Come on; don't pretend like you don't know. Me and my brother are the talk of the town, we know it. I just meant that you don't treat me like everyone else. You listen, hell sometimes you even talk back," this made both of them smile.

"Thanks. I think," he was beginning to like her too. "_Beautiful, smart and funny," _he thought. _"Definitely first date material,"_

"So where exactly are we going?" Brooke asked, looking around.

"Uh, I don't really know. I just,don't want to go back there right now,"

"Well, how about you come back to my place. It's just up the road. You can hang there for a while eat tea, we could watch a movie or something, then if you don't want to go back, you can crash in one of the ten million spare bedrooms we have," Brooke looked up at him and smiled.

He couldn't resist. He didn't want to resist. "Sounds like a plan,"

* * *

"There is no way I'm watching The Fast and the Furious… not now, not 5 years from now. NEVER!" Brooke giggled. "What is it with guys and that damn movie?!"

Her and Lucas and just settled into the lounge room after scoffing down a whole bag of butter popcorn. For some unknown reason, Nathan and her mom weren't home yet, so watching a movie seemed like the best option.

"Come on, it's a classic," Lucas said, throwing the DVD cover at her.

"Hey!" she caught it. "Careful, if you break this Nathan will break your neck," she carefully sat it on the coffee table. "How about Dawn Of The Dead?" Lucas shook his head, "The Grudge?"

Lucas frowned. "What is it with you and all these horror movies?"

"Aww come on please! There is something for you in it," Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, what's that?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well, The Grudge always scares the shit out of me, and I normally end up hiding in Nathan's shoulder and Nathan's not here, so I guess I'm going to have to use whoever's around…" she looked Lucas up and down suggestively and waited for his reaction. Slowly, the old Brooke Davis was coming back.

Lucas grinned. "What are you waiting for? Put the damn movie on!"

* * *

Brooke's head rested on Lucas's lap as he stroked her long black hair. Her hands where resting just in front of her face and as he leaned forward he realized that she was asleep. He quietly grabbed the remote that was lying near her stomach and turned the TV off.

He sat there for a minute, and thought about that situation he was in right now. Hell he may not have a great home life, but this… is perfect. He slowly stroked Brooke's hair away from her cheek and gave it a soft kiss.

Her skin was soft and smooth, just as he thought it would be. A door slamming broke him out of his thoughts and woke Brooke up.

"What the?" she mumbled as her eyes snapped open.

"What the?" bellowed throughout the room. Dan Scott was standing in the doorway of the lounge, not at all pleased at the scene he saw before him. "Brooke; explain NOW!" he yelled.

Lucas almost wet himself where he sat. He wasn't scared of much, but this guy was definitely something to be afraid of.

Brooke sat up and looked between her father and Lucas sending them both strange looks. "Ahh..."

"You know what? Don't bother. You," Dan pointed towards Lucas. "You've got ten seconds to get out of my house before I call the cops,"

Lucas took one quick look at Brooke and left without a word. Dan turned on his daughter. "And you!"

"Oh shut up," Brooke said angrily as she got up off the couch walking past her father. She didn't get very far before he grabbed her arm and twisted her around, flattening her back against the nearest wall. Pain shot through her arm and up her shoulder as she screamed in agony. "Let go of me!"

"You think you can disrespect me?" he yelled at her, his grip tightening.

"Get off her!" Nathan's voice was almost as quick as his fist. Dan stumbled back and fell down landing in the middle of the hallway.

Deb stood behind him hands on hips. Nathan enveloped Brooke in a hug and Deb merely shook her head. "Get out," she said softly.

"What?" Dan looked up at her from the floor.

"You heard me Dan," her voice stayed the same soft tone as always. "You come near me or my kids ever again and I'll kill you," It was clear she was making a threat.

Dan took one look at his wife of 17 years and knew she wasn't joking. He left the house faster that Lucas did, not even bothering to get clothes, or even his toothbrush.

"Brooke are you okay?" Deb asked her daughter.

Brooke held onto her arm where her father had grabbed her tightly. "Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Good. You kids go have a shower, or something. I'll order a pizza," she walked out of the hallway into the kitchen. She heard her kids talking as they headed upstairs.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"He came home, Lucas and I were on the couch and he got pissed. Told Luke to leave, and went psycho,"

"Lucas was here?" her son's voice faded as they reached the second flight of stairs.

Deb took a deep breath and rested her head in her hands. She turned to the fridge and pulled it open. The first thing that caught her eye was the silver bottle of her worst enemy. "Hello Mr. Vodka" she mumbled.

* * *

"Why was Lucas here again?' Nathan asked, as his sister entered his room now wearing her black Motley Cru pajamas, with her white fluffy bunny slippers. "You know the slippers take the edge off the outfit,"

Brooke rolled her eyes, and ignored his last comment. She settled down on his double bed next to him, and flicked her wet hair behind her shoulder. "I told you already. He had a fight with Karen, didn't want to go home so he came here. We watched a movie, that's it,"

"From what I can tell he's a nice guy, he saved my ass so I can't really hold anything against him but he's not what I'm worried about. You are,"

Brooke frowned.

"What is it about this guy that's different?"

"He gets me. He doesn't ask questions, he doesn't treat me like a kid, and he doesn't…," she faded out.

"He doesn't what B?" her brother asked, also frowning.

"He doesn't judge me," she took a deep breath. "I really like him Nathan,"

He smiled. "Brookie's falling in loooove," he sang. But she shut him up by throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey! That might have hurt… if you actually had muscles!" he smiled. "Hey, get serious for a minute. What do you think will happen?"

"Huh? With what?" Brooke asked, putting her weapon - another pillow - down.

"Mom. Dad," he stated.

"Nothing. Dad's gone Nate. Accept it. Embrace it. And mom, well she's strong. She'll be fine,"

"Kids!" their mothers voice came from the bedroom door and their heads snapped up. "You ruined everything you know that. Everything was fine until you ruined everything. I have two kids; a murderer and a suicidal goth," Deb giggled and took another gulp out of the long almost empty bottle of Vodka she was barely holding onto.

Nathan and Brooke looked at each other. _"Not again,"_ was both of their thoughts.

"Mom, you're tired you should go to bed," Brooke said, as they both got off Nathan's bed towards their mother.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted. Brooke stopped but Nathan kept walking. "I hate you both!" she threw the Vodka bottle and it would have collided with Nathan's face if he hadn't have ducked in time. Brooke watched it land on Nathan's bed, rolled off the edge, and heard the shattering glass echo through the room. She turned back to her mother and brother, who were now standing right in front of each other. She couldn't hear what her mother was whispering, but Nathan could.

He stood less than a foot away from her and could smell the alcohol on her breath. She'd definitely had more than one bottle. He slowly spoke to his mother, carefully, and calmly.

"Mom, you need help. We won't watch you do this to yourself again," he said, trying to make eye contact with her.

Deb swayed but didn't fall. "Again. Oh that's right. Cause you two where so much help that last time," and with that she turned and left.

Nathan ran his hand threw his hair and turned to look at his sister. "You know what we have to do," he said.

Brooke nodded and looked at her brother's alarm clock. "It's not too late. Do you want me to make the call?"

Nathan shook his head. "No," he thought for a moment. "Yeah. I can't do it. Not again,"

"Okay," Brooke headed downstairs, past her mother who was sitting on the top flight singing the Brady Bunch Theme Song, around the corner and leaned on the kitchen wall. _"Breathe Brooke," _she told herself. _"Keep it together. Your mom needs you," _she looked up at the phone that hung on the wall. Next to it were emergency numbers. She walked over to the phone and tried to find the number she was looking for.

She slowly dialed and waited for an answer.

A mans voice came from the other end. "Hello, Dr. Peters speaking,"

She took a deep breath. "Dr. Peters, its Brooke Scott here,"

"Ahh, Ms. Scott," his voice sounded wary. "How's your mother?"

"Not that good. She's um--"Brooke couldn't say it, but luckily she didn't have too.

Dr. Peters knew. "Say no more Brooke. I'm afraid we can't actually come and get your mother at the moment, but I can send someone there first thing tomorrow morning. Is that okay?"

"Thank you," Brooke sighed.

"You're doing the right thing," the line went dead.

Brooke hung up, and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She looked at the card that had Dr. Peter's number scrawled across it. She turned it over at looked at the front of the business card.

"_Drug and Alcohol Abuse Clinic" _was in large blue print at the top. _"In case of relapse call the number printed on the back of this card"_ was in smaller font, right down at the bottom. Brooke put the card back where she got it from, and went back to the bottom of the stairs. She looked up at saw Nathan sitting next to her mother, who was still singing. The twins exchanged looks, and they knew that their family just hit rock bottom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! I've noticed that not many people are reviewing. Based on how many reviews I get is how quick I update. So think about that please.**

- Jay


End file.
